Alexandra: Werewolf, Adopted Daughter of Artemis
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Alexandra was abandoned in the woods for seven years. Found by the Hunt Artemis decides that if she can't have a child then she'll adopt one. Choosing her, she didn't know what this Russian had in her DNA. Rated T for some language. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered against the cold hard ground as I tried to sleep. It was blizzarding around me now, and I was sure I would freeze to death. I was running from everything. Everyone. I was around 1000 kilometers south of the coast paralell to the Artic Circle, and even in summer it was always below freezing. Instincts took over as my mind wandered as I looked for something to eat. I hadn't eaten for a week now. The last civilization I had been in contact was a city off the river Lena, and that was last I ate. I stole a loaf of bread from a bakery. I took the knives I had stolen from a weapon shop out of my belt.

Again, instincts took over. I pounced on the creature, slitting its throat as it struggled. The doe's attempts eventually stopped as the last remnants of blood drained out of the carcass. As I began to drag the deer's body to a safer place to cut the meat I sensed a presence.

_'Someone's here to take your food'_ a voice in the back of my head thought.

My head snapped up as I saw the traces of silver, just enough to tip them off in the thick white snow, moving towards me. They were stealthy, but I was faster. I yanked the carcass into a tree and followed it, repeating until I was a good twenty feet off the ground. I could see them now, all female, like me, in silver parkas and white pants suited for this kind of camoflage. I remained silent. One of them, possibly the oldest, with auburn hair and strange luminescent eyes, stepped forward and signaled for her companions to stay back. Her eyes scanned the trees and locked onto mine. Possibly because mine were the worst for Artic camoflage; a hue of emerald with streaks of brown near the pupil bursting out like a supernova, and traces of a deep blue-ish gray on the outside rims that could just show up if I wore the correct color. She spoke a word I could not understand. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to give the enemy and posistions to slip through and grab me. Who were they? She was silent for a moment and spoke a word of my understanding.

"Mir." Peace. I kept my standstill for a moment. I did not trust the strange people armed with bows and knives banded against me. She seemed to understand this and motioned for her companions to disarm themselves. They all took their weapons and tossed them on the ground, as did she. She spoke a word in another language I did not understand, although the accents tipped it off as something Meddeteraenean, and she spoke in the first odd language, though this time I did understand.

"Peace. Neither me nor my companions mean harm. Come down so I can speak to you. I hesitated. What had I forgotten. Ah, yes. The doe. I shot her a look of warning that mean, _Touch my game and I will not hesitate to kill you_. And jumped down, carcass dragging behind me. I saw that the meat had been tainted and cursed under my breath. I inspected it. Nothing too bad, a bruise on the back hindquarter. I looked at her and spoke, her somehow understanding my language.

"I am Alexandra **(A/N pronounced, al-eek-SAN-drah)." **I said warily as she looked at me. Now I could see that her luminescent eyes were a combination of a silevery/blue, silver, and a shade of yellow resembling the moon. Such odd colors. Although I shouldn't have thought that because they weren't so alien compared to mine.

She spoke, "I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and maidens."

All those myths I had heard when I was young were true. I wasn't that surprised, my teacher had always scolded me whenever I claimed they were just made up stories. I acknowledged her.

"Artemis, what do you seek from me?" I asked,

"You have been betrayed, a maiden, and left to die in the woods. That is how you have grown up for your seven years, yes? You were born with strange abilities like knowing your native language? Born with dyslexia? Restlessness?"

She was true. I was always on the move, and had trouble frequently with reading the characters on maps and books and such. I nodded, muscles still tensed for a fight against my precious kill. I rarely caught game of such nice tender. Tasted like chicken... my old home... I was snapped out of my thoughts as she continued.

She sighed, "As you may know, I took an oath to be forever a maiden, but I have always needed something more. Become my... daughter, of sorts."

"Wherever the wind takes us."

I was discouraged at this. The thought of leaving my home soil... But I would have a family. It was hard to resist. Four years of solitude in the forest. I had my descision.

"Okay."

She smiled. She spoke another word in what, Aincient Greek?, and a siler aura enveloped me. I felt stronger. Masking my emotions, I shrugged and said, "Thank you, Artemis."

"Now we must leave, but if I may see your game?" she asked. I tensed up and drew my knives.

"We will have food at our campsite." she stated, and added looking at the vast assortment of scars, bruises, cuts, and marks I had from my arms to my neck, from grappling with prey as strong as a full grown mountain lion, "And Phoebe, our best healer, may be able to heal those bruises."

I followed my new... mother of sorts... back with the rest of the hunters after giving her my game, which she had magically brought back to life. Most of them seemed friendly, but one of them, Thalia as I had now known her name, was acting strange. Giving me glares and such, until we reached the campsite. There were seen silver tents and a roaring fire, I was unsure of how they had gotten it in such weather, in the center of it all. Another thing I noticed is that the blizzard stopped immediately when we got withing twenty feet of the site. Thalia lowered her angry stare as Artemis turned around.

"Come with me and I'll get you supplies."

Supplies. Something I had been without with all my time on the run. What were they going to be?

I followed her into a tent, seemingly larger than I had expected, decorated with skins and such. She dug through a large chest while looking at me a few times in between and pulled out a bow about two-fifths of my height. She handed it to me.

"This is your bow. Use it well, my child." It sounded strange. I had been in solitude for so long... She continued digging, and pulled out a silver backpack.

"This is your pack. Fill it with whatever you like, and it will always have more room, whatever you put in it."

She looked around again before pulling out a uniform similar to what her other Hunters wore.

"Wear this. It will protect you from whatever weather there is. Use it well." she said, and dismissed me. I silently changed and asked where Phoebe was.

"Last cabin on the left," Thalia snapped without even looking at me. What did I do wrong?

I tredded down to Phoebe's tent and opened it. There stood a girl about twelve looking with a huge stack of odd things. Twigs, charms, pills, some vials, even a needle or two.

"Hi. Are you Phoebe?" she nodded. "Artemis said I could come here to get my, er, cuts taken care of." I said, motioning to the marks going from purple to white to even black that ran across my arms and shoulders and neck. She nodded and motioned for me to come closer. She looked at the scars on my arms for a moment. She had a look of confusion running across her face now.

"How could you acquire these? Lady Artemis says only- nevermind. Surely impossible." She said, but it seemed to only reassure herself. I figured I'd ask what she meant later. "Sorry, but these," she said, pointing to the bite marks and odd scars, "Are un-healable. Though I can take care of fresh injuries." She laid a hand over each arm and whispered something in Greek, at least I thought, and the scars slowly receded. She did the same for all healable marks on my neck and I thanked her and left. It, judging by my internal clock and the posistion of shadows, was now around 4 p.m. Hunters now gathered around a set of targets. She lined up in a horizontal line parallel to the line of targets and started shooting. Why use archery? Well, maybe they weren't born with knowledge and strength of a Kung Fu Black Belt (**A/N a Kung Fu Black Belt is one of the highest ranks any student taking Kung Fu can achieve. It is very, very prestiged.**) . Perhaps some were.

I had no idea how to use a bow and arrow so I just waited for Artemis to come. I made a rough diamond in the dirt and started footwork and kicks. Sometime after Artemis came out, but I hadn't noticed. When I was in this state I was completely tuned out of the other world unless my senses told me danger was near. Here I felt home. I knew it was at least an hour later because after my 30th set of kicking combos she spoke.

"You have great skill, Alexandra." she said.

I, slightly surprised, got out of my stance and acknowledged her. "Thank you... Mother." I said. I hoped she hadn't noticed the hesitation in my voice. It seemed she hadn't.

"Perhaps you could enlighten my Hunters on this art."

"Well, it takes at least 2 years for people with such strength and endurance as your hunters. Although I... was just born with it." I said. Her look wavered to a sense of disaster, but she quickly composed herself. Was this what Phoebe meant? I continued. "But, since your Hunters are immortal, I think I will be able to teach them." I said. She nodded.

"We start now."

"Okay." I said, my head quickly forming a plan on the basics of this art. They all lined up in diamonds I had my mother-of-sorts make appear when I told her what they looked like. They were ready to begin.

**-HUGE Time Skip-**

2 Years Later

My pupils, including my own mother, had finally done it! They were now all black belts. Finally, my last student, had just gotten her black belt. She smiled as I handed her the belt, midnight black, and she tied it. From what they had started from, immortal marshmallows that were just really really tough, and ended as stronger, lither, smarter, and more disciplined. I turned to them. For the final time, for this style of martial art, I put my feet together and made a fist with my right hand. Tucking it to my side with knuckles facing forward I covered it with my open left hand. Bending my knees slightly, I forwardly inclined my back just slightly- the bow.

It was my 14th birthday next week, and Artemis, the Hunt, and I were all going for a hunt near an Indian Reservation, La Push, in celebration. This was one of the few birthdays that it celebrated, most of the Hunt being immortal. Artemis had decided for my to gain immortality at the age of fourteen. Next week would be my final birthday. Little did I know what was in store for a simple hunting trip.

......

**Wow I put a lot of effort into a single chapter. Sure signs of this being a good story! Well, R/R, the usual, bla bla bla. Oh, and I don't own anything.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis, three other Hunters, and I moved silently through the forests of La Push. We had come here for my final birthday before I turned immortal because Forks' game was said to be good.

_Swish_

The arrow whooshed through the air and took the buck out, straight through the eye.

"Good shot." Artemis murmured before bringing the carcass back to life, being the goddess of the hunt it was possible, and the stag bowed and bounded away. We were almost by a large clearing, I could see it was beautiful. Something didn't smell right though- literally.

"My Lady, what is that smell?" I asked, confused.

"First, I am your Mother, and second explain it."

I breathed the stench in and spoke. "I imagine it would be good, but it smells as bleach."

Her face flickered for a moment and she replied hurriedly, "We shall return to camp for a moment. Come." she said. Confused, Thalia, May, Irene, and I headed back to the campsite. Lately I had been eating a lot, though nothing changed in my physical appearance, and I had grown at least 4 inches. Also when I trained the bag would occasionaly break because I would end up hitting it in half. The Hunt passed this off, but they were clearly taking orders from Artemis. We ate dinner silently and Thalia challenged me to a race.

"Hey, race you? First one to," She thought for a moment, thinking of a race that our endurance would find suitable, "The clearing we were just at."

"Sure." I said, not noticing the glint of evilness in her eyes.

We sprinted through the woods, me beating her by a good ten seconds. I laughed at her funny way of showing poor sportsmanship, but it faded as I could tell she meant buisness. She spat,

"Why?"

I tensed, ready to use my natural skills, martial arts and unarmed combat, if they were needed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"All you do is take My Lady's attention away from the Hunt. I have killed 6 _boys_," she spat this word, "in the last two months! That is why I'll end you here. I don't care what Artemis does to me when she finds out." She growled,

I suddenly felt like I was overheating, and threw off my heavy winter coat, leaving a black T-Shirt that was under my parka. I spat,

"Anything else you'd like to say, _Grace?_" I implied her last name, knowing she could not defeat me in a round of unarmed combat. Even with her evil look her face darkened more.

"Yes, Alexandra. You are stubborn, unfeeling, and uncaring for others!" She continued to rant like this. I felt a deep pain inside myself, like my bones were fire.

"Thalia, move!" A voice, unmistakably Artemis', yelled out. How did she get here- My ADHD mind wondered. Too late, though. I sank to my knees, screaming. It felt like I was being compacted into the size of a tin can. Until I saw that my once slightly tan skin was now snow white fur except for the very tips on the bottom of my paws were jet black. When I felt my ears twitch I knew what I was: a werewolf.

Thalia yelled in Ancient Greek to Artemis, who now was yelling at Thalia to put her bow down. The look in her eyes was unmistakable- fearsome loathing. She let the arrow fly, and even with my Black Belt reflexes I couldn't completely dodge the 7 arrows flying at my head. Four hit my skin from the top of my front-right shoulderblade to my right side. I howled in pain- literally- and fell to one side, dodging more incoming arrows. All the time voices rang in my head.

_Hey, its a newbie!_

_Shut up, you're probably scaring him. Hey, where are you? _A voice asked,

I was at the clearing, but how did I communicate back to them?

The second voice chuckled, _Don't worry, I'll explain everything later. Ah, there you are!_ It said, right as a huge russet wolf sprang out of the trees. _Hey, my name's Jake- Woah!_ He said, just missing another arrow that whizzed past his tail. He, taking this as a threat, growled and stalked towards Thalia. She was backing into the trees now. Jake asked me,

_You know her?_

_Yeah she just tried to kill me. Then... well, this happened. _

He got out of his crouch and moved towards Thalia carefully, so he would not scare her, and sniffed her. She was clearly trying not to shake, but my powerful eyes could see sweat glistening off her forehead. Artemis moved from a standstill, that I had not realized she was there, and stepped forward. She did not move her mouth but her orders were clear.

_**Come with me.**_ She spoke in our minds, like Jake and I had just done. We looked at each other and Jake nipped me in the ear and then pointed his muzzle to my side. Somehow, the wounds were healing, but not without the shafts of the arrows stuck inside them. I howled as I now had felt the unrealized pain. Artemis saw this and looked at the arrows. She came over and ever so carefully took them out. I licked her in the face, just because it would be funny, and followed her to camp. Thalia still looked angry and muttered something about _lykanthropes_, werewolves, under her breath. As we walked Jake spoke to me.

_Hey, now that you're one of us, you need to join a pack._

_Pack?_

_Yeah, it's your family._

_What do you do in a pack?_

_Well, my pack allies with the Cullens, _He stopped and changed subject knowing I had no clue who the Cullens were, _You know that awful stench you smelled when you entered Forks? _

I nodded my head and twitched my tail, agitated that I couldn't run. My muscled felt tenser then ever. I whined under my breath.

_That was the scent of vampires. It's our job, the werewolves, to fight against them. But, seeing that something came up, we've allied with them, unlike Sam, the first voice you heard after you phased, to protect them. I know the smell's awful but you will get used to it._

_Why would you want to help a bunch of bloodsucking monsters like them?_

_They drink only animal blood. A century or so ago my grandfather, chief of the Quilettes, made a treaty with them. No hunting humans means no war. We formed a boundary line, the river east of here, and past there is their territory. So unless you're with me or another pack member don't cross it until you've matured._

It sounded like a good plan.

_Okay._

_Great! Oh, and Leah will be so happy to have another female in the pack. I know that must be lonely for her..._ He trailed off as we entered camp. Artemis turned around.

"Wait here." She said, and marched off to her tent. A moment later she came back with a uniform and a pair of jeans. She threw them at our feet. "Go change. And go _seperately_, please." She said, implying the word 'seperate'.

I looked at Jake and he nodded. I gently picked the clothes up and bounded 100 feet away. After changing I walked back, which seemed so slow now, and Jake did the same. Artemis said nothing while we waited, just looked at me strangely. My once hazel eyes now had a few arcs of silver in them, thanks to her magic. Same with my archery skills. She had treated me so well. From the afternoon they found me in the freezing woods of Russia to now, in Forks, Washington. She led us to her tent and began a conversation.

"I am offering you a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS: UPDATE! Due to the way the plot's going, in this story Jake has not imprinted on Nessie nor did anybody else in the Breakaway Pack. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"I have a deal for you."<em>

* * *

><p>"As you know, I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, maidens, and the moon. Alexandra, my adoptive daughter, is now one of you. I offer for you to become travelers with us."<p>

Jake seemed slightly interested, "What do you mean?" He added when I nudged him, "Lady Artemis, sorry."

"You and your pack will travel with us, as wolves are my patroned animal, and help us and the gods. I am sure Sam's pack can take care of the vampire coven, yes?"

Jake nodded. He sent a thought my way,

_Is it a good deal, Alexandra?_

_Yeah, and call me Alex._

_Okay, Alex. Should I take it?_

_Your call, Jake._

He pondered this for a moment and grinned, "Sure. As long as we can see our family now and then. And we can kill a few bloodsuckers on our way."

She laughed and nodded, "Yes. You may see your family twice a month for a day each time. And yes, you may kill vampires on my command. Perhaps some of you may even be demigods. Now, seeing that I do not see eye to eye with men, I am being _very _kind now. To gain respect takes many years. Pledge yourselves to me and become immortal. Gods in a way, but dedicated to me."

"Okay."

"Good, now get your pack. We will meet here in twenty minutes. Go."

We left the tent and changed, _seperately, _and phased. I left my clothes in a hollow tree stump and remembered the scent so I wouldn't lose it. I met up with Jake and we bounded off to meet the rest of my pack.

Suddenly, many voices came. I stopped, my ears flattening.

_Hi, little sister. Welcome to the pack, _A female voice said gently, _I know it will take some getting used to, but it's fun once you get used to it._

_Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil, meet me at Edward's clearing. I have some news._

_Okay, _they all said simutaneously. He turned to me,

_Hey, little sister, wanna race?_

_You can't beat me!_ I said, as we sped through the bushes. I was a good 5 meters away from him when I stopped, smelling the stench of bleach again. I used my instincts and went off trail, following the horrid stench until I saw it- A male vampire with dark hair and red eyes. He was sucking some poor human's blood! Jake crashed into me, blowing my cover.

_Alex! What are you doing!_

_Shhh! You blew my cover! Get him! Bloodsucker! Red eyes! Beep, beep, beep, beep! _I said, making alarm noises as we stalked him. It stared at us for a moment, smiling. It lunged at me and I dove to the side, it crashing into a tree. It was unfazed, but this did slow it down. I pounced on it, grabbing it's neck and shaking it like a dog would with a toy. Nothing happened, but he hit me in the leg and I howled in pain. It went, _crack!_.

_Alex, rip its limbs off!_

I pounced again, this time its head going into my mouth. Using all of my jaw strength, I crushed down, hearing a blood curdling scream, like metal being shredded apart. When I released, all that stood before my was a twitching body, pieces of white dust, like grinded marble, on the mud.

_Woah! Alex, you just... you crushed its head! _Jake said, incredulously,

Another voice, Leah's I suppose, _No way! Imossible!_

I ignored it as I stared at my broken hindquarter. Jake added in,

_Just posistion it correctly. The bones regrow at at least 15 times normal human speed. _I listened and gently sat down, straightening my leg. Slowly the pain faded and I was able to move it again. I stood up, shaking off the dust.

_Let's go._

We arrived moments later at Edward's clearing, what Jake had called it and where I first phased, and met up with the rest of the pack. One was chocolate brown. It raised its front paw up, and spoke,

_I'm Quil. Nice to meet you, Alex._

_Hi._

The next one, sandy brown did the same and spoke,

_Welcome to the pack. Name's Seth._

_Hey._

The next one, dark grey with spots on his back, raised a paw,

_I'm Embry._

_Hi._

Finally, the smallest of the four, and grey, ran up to me and nipped my ear.

_Welcome to the pack, little sister. I'm Leah._

_Hey._

Jake sat down and everyone did the same, forming a semicircle, similar to the one in Olympus, where Artemis and my biological father, Ares, who left me to die in shame of me (why he was ashamed I did not know, but oh well) in the middle of the freezing woods of Russia. Somehow I had survived, and was born a natural fighter. Artemis raised me from the age of seven to the present, giving me control over the moon and even more heightened senses that I already had.

_We're joining Artemis' Hunt._ He decided,

_Wait, like, _the _Artemis?_

I piped in, _Yeah. She's kind of my adoptive mom. Yes, the Greek myths are real. And some of you may even be demigods. But I'll leave My Lady to that. Anyways, Jake, continue._

_Well, Artemis says since we're kind of owned by her, because she patrons wolves. And we are kind of wolves... Anyways, we'll be traveling with her, and living with the Hunters. We will all take the pledge, but I have a feeling the guy's will be partially different. Leah, you'll have the real one. We'll be immortal, like gods but dedicated to Artemis. Oh, and we can see our family's once a day twice a month._

Silence, but the pack nodded in agreement.

_Grab your stuff, say bye, meet me, _He paused, sending a mental image and remembering the scent of the campsite, _here._

_Okay._ They agreed and sprinted off, and Jake turned to me.

_Ready? Oh WAIT! Guys, bring a ton of fresh clothes. All that you have. Okay, you guys can go. Okay, ready?_ He asked me, I nodded and we raced back to the campsite, me winning again. Jake nipped my tail in grudging defeat and I inwardly smirked, knowing he'd know I had just smirked, therefore tripping over a log and faceplanting. He roared in laughter while I got up, growling under my breath. Five minutes later we were back at the camp, sitting by the fire in the cold night. We recieved many odd stares from the Hunters, them probably not knowing who we were, except Thalia, who shot me a murderous glare. Jake seemed to notice this, but he didn't pry. He just whispered,

_Watch your temper. You can accidentally phase for the first few months after your first phase._

_Okay._

_For now we'll have at least one other member of the pack with you at all times, to avoid any incidents. When you're ready I'll undo that rule._

_I got it._

Right then Artemis walked out of her tent and waved me over. I listened and approached her. She patted my huge head and whispered in my ear,

"You will do well, my wolf. Teach them combat. It will help increase their fighting skills, even phased." I nodded and she patted my head again and I walked back to the campfire. Well, attempted to. She pulled a large silver collar, with a moon charm on it and wrapped it around my neck. She whispered again, "So that you will never forget who you are." I whined and she laughed, tousling my fur. "Go on, then." I yipped and sat next to my new buddy. We talked about random stuff until three people, all tanned, like me except mine turned white in winter, emerged from the thicket. One, a girl, had short cropped hair, not like, _lesbian _cut, it was subtly stylish. She wore a yellow tank and shorts. The others, males, with, again, black hair and cropped short cuts. The female, Leah, came up to me and fake-punched me in the arm.

"Welcome to the pack, little sister. I'm Leah. Now go phase, I like to meet my little sisters in person, too!" I licked her in the face because I felt like it and ran off. After changing I walked back, which was _so slowww_ compared to running after phasing. After that Jacob ran off the phase and Artemis came out. She took a look at the assortment of werewolves before her and waited for Jake to come back. Moments later he returned and sat around the fire, surrounded by Hunters giving us extremely weird looks, and Artemis cleared her throat.

"Okay, all of the males, repeat after me.

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,

And agree to swear off all romance,

And join the Hunt.

I swear myself to Olympus on the River Styx,

They recited the lines and were enveloped in a grey, not silver, aura. They came out with the same necklace I wore with the same charm on it, except the necklace itself was grey.

"These will never tear when you phase. Nor will your clothes. Now that you have pledged yourself to me, you can't even break the oath. As you swore on the River Styx, you have sworn yourselves to all eternity to me. The males nodded. She turned to me, with a sympathy in her eyes for the females. We both recited the actual oath, including the last line and the same thing happened to us, except our chokers were silver. We had free time, so I decided to just chill in a nearby clearing, the size of a small room surrounded by huge trees, for a while. Leah had come and we were in human form, talking.

But, that didn't stop Thalia from barging in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>But that didn't stop Thalia from barging in.<em>

* * *

><p>She marched up to us, about ten feet away, and shouted, even though my highly sensitive ears could hear a faint whisper from that distance.<p>

"You think you _monsters_ can get away with this? Allowing males into the Hunt?"

"No, I _know _we can, because it was Lady Artemis' deciscion." I spat back. Leah was starting to move in between us. A warmth spread throughout my body. Leah slammed into me so I wouldn't harm Thalia as I phased. Outraged, Thalia shouted in Ancient Greek, pummeing me with lightning, sending me flying fifty feet back before hitting the trees, skidding another forty or so feet. If I was correct, almost every bone in my body was broken. I whimpered, still twitching from the electrocution. I could feel some of the bones regrowing, so I could get up soon. As I waited I listened in on Leah and Thalia.

"You idiot! First you insult the Pack, and then you do _that_ to my little sister? Get Jacob, and don't come back!" she screeched. She must've phased because soon there was a small grey wolf approaching my crumpled form.

_Don't move. Your bones are misplaced._

_Ow! _This followed with many more cuss words, some in different languages. Jacob and the rest of the pack returned. Jacob spoke,

_Can you phase?_

_I can, OW, try. OW! _With all of my energy I phased, now back in a Hunter's Uniform. They set me on a stretcher, carrying my back to a campsite in an extra tent, me moaning in pain all the while.

Artemis looked at my injuries and said something to Jacob. I couldn't hear it so I waited. He turned to me,

"We have to rebreak your bones. They have all healed and they're in the wrong spots."

I guess I had to do this. I nodded and braced myself. After an hour of agony I was done. I passed out exhausted.

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched. My bones must've been all better. I got out of bed and exited the tent. We had moved camp, now. It was just getting dark, and I suspected Artemis was gone, driving her chariot towards the east. She'd be back soon. I saw Jake and the Pack, who were now eating a stack of twenty hot dogs each and laughing with <em>most <em>of the Hunters. Thalia and a few others ate their lunch seperately, scowling. Jake saw me and sprang up.

"Look who's up! Jeez, Alex you've been out for two days."

_Two days?_ "What?"

"Well, the injuries you sustained were pretty bad so we had to rebreak some of your bones so they would straighten. I guess you must've been exhausted. Hungry?"

I hadn't eaten in two weeks. I rarely ate, ever, but I was bloody starving now. Jake must've read my thoughts, because he scolded me,

_Alex, you haven't eaten in two weeks! A young werewolf usually eats at least a quarter of their own weight! Eat!_

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I began only picking at food, but ended up eating at least thirty, with my plate magically refilling when I ran out of the hot dogs. When I finally finished I stretched and got up, noticing the scar on my arm. Shaped like a river, it branched out on the inside of my right arm, going from my forearm to my inner bicep. I was about to ask about it when Jake spoke again,

"So, Artemis said you'd teach us combat?"

"Yeah."

"So lets start."

I led them into the larger tent, the studio. It was a set of two rooms full of all sorts of wonderful things; hitting bags, mats, weapons, diamonds (for footwork), and stuff like that. After lining them up, I had them rattle off a hundred push ups, easy for them because of their strength, but hey this was just the warm up.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, my pack lay on the ground, exhausted, as I kept telling them to get up. This was a simple excersise set! They moaned and got up, continuing. Another hour and they were done, and left for bed. I sighed at their marshmallowy-ness and went to relax. Artemis had just arrived from her chariot. I didn't feel like talking to her right now, so I ran off to phase. I really liked that Artemis made our clothes not tear when we did, because that would just be a hassle. Jumping off of the small cliff I phased in midair, not even breaking stride as I landed. I made a quick loop around the perimiter of the camp and came back. Phasing, I walked into camp. It was now about 10 PM. The Hunters were gathering in a large group, surrounding Artemis. They were about to leave for the Evening Hunt. My mom-of-sorts looked at me.<p>

"Would you and your pack like to come?"

I said I'd go ask. Jake said sure, now that he was rested and so was the pack, so we met up with the Hunt again.

"Would you like to go phased or in this form?" she asked Jake.

"Your choice, Artemis- er, My Lady."

"You should get acquianted to real weapons. Come in this form."

We were given grey bows with the exception of Leah and I, who got silver bows. We were given a set of fifteen arrows with the same color as the bows. We moved swiftly and silently through the thicket.

Good, gods! The pack was terrible! They couldn't even notch an arrow! I took out a buck, a rabbit, and an unknown creature that looked suspiciously like a squirrel. We returned to camp and Artemis sighed at the Pack and I, giving us a sad look,

"I'll have to teach you to use a bow. That will be tomorrow. Good night."

"Wait," Jake piped in, "Don't we need to do border patrol?"

"No. I have magical borders around the camp. You may sleep in that tent," She motioned to a larger tent on the end of the rows of the silver tents, "or in your phased form elsewhere. Just don't leave the camp."

He nodded. "Let's crash in the woods. I'm not a fan of tents."

We nodded and murmured in agreement and phased, piling on top of each other like dogs do when they sleep, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>After waking up there was a meeting with the Pack and Artemis, as Jake had said. We phased back and walked to her tent.<p>

We looked at her expectantly, "You will be getting your own cabin at Camp Half Blood. You will not be major gods, no, but if there are people like you, or we are at camp, it's good for you to have a cabin. It will be cavelike, and expanded inside so that no matter how many people the interior will grow, even for the size of fully phased wolves. Thank you."

We nodded, knowing what Camp Half Blood was, Artemis explained it to them earlier, and started talking after leaving the tent. Jake turned to us.

"So. Who wants to go cliff diving?"

* * *

><p><strong>RR and ENJOY!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was pleasant- for me, at least. And probably to Artemis too. We had an interesting time teaching the rest of the pack how to use a bow and arrow, which Seth, just being usual Seth, almost shot himself because he was holding it backwards. Artemis just shook her head and muttered something about boy's incompetence, and I cracked up. Leah was almost natural with it, as well as Jake.

Then we had martial arts, which I had fun torturing them with a foam noodle, waving it around screaming, 'WORK HARDER!' at them. Now, I know what you're thinking, _A foam noodle? What, are you tickling them?_ No. I was able to break cement with a foam noodle. They all feared it respectfully, even Artemis. They were now rattling off another two-hundred push ups because they didn't work hard enough.

"Little sister, why do you do this?" Leah complained, counting on 145.

"Because you don't work hard enough. You should be using at least 75% of your muscle! At least 75 %! Anything below that is as good as sitting down and eating potato chips and watching TV!

Another half hour and Jake took us cliff diving. As I stared at the three hundred foot drop I spoke,

"Jacob, you have completely lost your mind."

"Don't forget, we're like human tanks."

"True."

Quil stepped in, smiling deviously. Oh no. "Now, for all the new pack members, we have a little initiation ceremony. Get her!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, what the hell-" I didn't have time to say anymore because I was screaming as they threw me over the cliff. I spashed into a cannonball and swam to shore. It was the _best_ time I'd ever had. I shook off and ran up towards the cliff again. I heard more splashes behind me, indicating that at least two more people had jumped. I was up before the next jump, whipping past Jake, who was in mid-stride. Before I jumped I could see him in awe at my even in-werewolf supernatural speed as I whooshed past him. This time I did three backflips and waved hello to the world above me before hitting the water.

The next four hours were like this, until we were too exhausted to keep going. We phased and ran back, air drying due to our inhuman speeds. I almost tackled Artemis, accidentally of course, who was busy poking the fire with a stick. I skidded to a halt, flipping over with a wolfy _oof._ She whirled around, confused by the five sopping wet dogs in front of her.

"What the Hades? Oh, right. Cliff diving." she remembered, and turned away and went back to the fire. I shrugged and phased back. We laughed and messed around for a while before Artemis said we were going to Camp Half Blood.

"What's that?"

"It's a camp for demigods, children of the gods and mortals, go to train to survive. You will stay there for some training and for me to set up a few changes in our camp so that you may adjust better. And I have counseled with Lord Zeus, and when you are on Olympus Leah and Alexandra will sit at the sides of my thrones at all times unless I say so."

We nodded, Leah and I having confused looks on our faces, but did so anyways.

"My brother, Apollo, god of the sun and official idiot, will take you in his chariot. He should be here any minute. Ah, here he is now." She pointed to a glowing red ball flying towards us. It landed and we looked away, the intense brightness too much for our acute eyes.

Standing there was a guy about 17, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He motioned for us to get in, but faltered when he saw his chariot, a Masterasti Spyder, was too small for 6 supersize teenagers. He brought out his car keys and clicked a button. The chariot glowed again and when we looked back there was a red limousine. Stunned, we all got into it and relaxed. Apollo talked to us, intruiged by our status, werewolves, the whole way too camp. In no time we were already there. We waved to him and he drove off, leaving us at the base of a hill with a pine tree and a shimmering golden coat hanging from its lowest branch.

There was a rustling of wind around us, and a note appeared at our feet. I picked it up,

_Watch your temper. I will be back in a week or so's time. Enter camp phased, please. Be safe, my wolves._

_-Artemis_

I handed Jake the note and we all phased, walking into camp. I had seen it before, nothing much, but the pack was amazed. They uttered all kinds of comments, but I was thinking about things different than this. Well, almost. Remembering the mind link, I kept the same thoughts as the rest of the pack had going. We kept walking for about twenty feet when two people saw us. Shouting, they grouped together and approached us, sword and knife drawn. Jake said get ready to spring, but I assured him,

_Don't worry. They probably don't know who we are. Jake, phase for a sec and explain things._

He did so, and explained the whole werewolf thing to them. Nodding their heads, now pale from the shock of this, and ran off to the large sky blue house, alerting a centaur of our arrival. I saw the huge omega of cabins, one being that of a cave. It looked so homy! I, being young and not knowing how to control my emotions in this state, bolted towards it, jumping over startled campers all of the way there. I stopped at the door, a huge hole with a magical aura hinting of a border, possibly to block out non-wolves, and responded to Jake's telling me to come back,

_Check this cabin out!_

I exclaimed as I entered the place. It was dimly lit with a few braziers of light, just enough for us to see. There were some huge bunk beds, for people of our size, pushed over in a small nook in the right corner. The rest was for us when phased. The ceiling was at least twenty feet tall, and there were some rocks here and there, and hollowed out dirt pits for us to crash in if we pleased. Personally, I prefer us piling on top of each other, but, oh well.

_Woah, _I heard murmurs of surprise as the rest of the Pack entered the cabin. Remembering our 'first come first serve' basis, I shouted,

_I call that pit! _And jumped into the largest, coziest looking pit and looked smugly at Seth, who was just about to pounce on this spot.

_Aww, no fair!_

_Sucks for you, Seth! _I laughed, him jumping on the next biggest and coziest spot. We all claimed pits and left for the Big House.

As we left, a small kid shouted out, 'doggy!' and pounced on my back. Annoyed and angry, I was about to throw him off when Jake phased, exclaiming,

"Hey, little kid, look, doggies over there!" He said, pointing to the opposite direction. The stupid youth bounded off in that direction as we continued our way to the Big House. Chiron almost had a heart attack when he saw us, I heard his heart leap at least three times its normal beat. He composed himself, ignoring the fat lazy bum passed out on the porch, snoring.

"You must be Artemis' wolves."

Jake stepped forward, nodding his head.

"Can you please phase?"

He looked at us and we all phased.

"Thank you. Artemis has told me that you are staying here for a while, and that one of you is rather young. I must warn you, watch Clarrisse. She can be very rude sometimes, and I can't have her, as pigheaded as she is, hurt, as that would start a killing match between Ares and other gods. Here is your schedule, and you will be going with the Athena cabin to classes. Best of luck." he said, sending us off.

We phased again and ran to Cabin 6, which looked like a library. Phasing back, Embry knocked on the door, it opening to a kid with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

_Di immortales!_ he exclaimed, seeing the six red-skinned giants standing above him smiling. "I mean, uh, you must be the Quilete pack. I'm Malcolm. Hey! Get over here, Annabeth!"

Footsteps and a thud, followed by a Greek curse, and the door opened wider. It revealed a girl about 16 with the same blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She almost fell over when seeing us, and blurted out, "Woah, what up with the huge Indians- Sorry, ADHD there." she added in. We laughed and nodded,

"Hey, we're the Quilete pack." I inwardly laughed at the pun. "I'm Jake, this is Seth, this is Leah, this is Embry, this is Quil, and this is Alex." He motioned to us. Her eyes narrows as she saw me, trying to place where she'd seen me before. She seemed to put in the back of her mind and responded,

"I'm Annabeth and this is Malcolm. Sorry that there aren't too many of us, it's not Summer yet. Some campers only need to come in the summer and they'll be safe from monsters. Others, like us, stay year round because its too dangerous. So you'll be having classes with us?"

We nodded, and I could sense her still trying to figure us out. We walked to the sword arena and were given swords. Then, a huge, for a regular person, trio of girls walked up to us. She looked straight at me,

"Hey, punk. I hear you're the one with the new cabin. That money should have gone to my dad's shrine!" She started swearing and Jake's arm wrapped around my neck, tugging me away. My back was trembling now. I knew I was going to phase. I struggled though, anger getting the best of me, out of his grasps, and even with the Pack's supernatural speed I still had time to phase. Clarrisse backed off, terrified by the sight of a huge wolf growling.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I was just playin'. Let's call it even, okay?"

Another wolf slammed into me, knocking me out of my anger-based trance. I shook my head and did what I could to get away from the situation. I turned and sprinted, but not before Annabeth could grab onto my back and climb on. I bounded into the woods, bewildered how a daughter of Athena could be so stupid. She jumped off and I stopped, showing my bewilderment.

"What the Hades are you?"

I phased, and spoke,

"I'm kind of a werewolf. I serve Artemis as a minor god."

She nodded, still confused, "Then why are you so familiar?"

I lied, "I don't know. Probably just a trick of the light. See ya later." I evaded any possible questions by turning and phasing, her yelling for me to wait up as I sprinted away back towards camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth PoV<strong>

Why did I know Alex already? I angrily stomped back towards camp, annoyed that she had left me without a ride back. I kept thinking as I hiked.

_Why would she be so secretive and lie about why I would know her? What is she hiding? Let's see. Who does she resemble? She resembles a Hunter I saw last time they came, six months ago, Alexandra, I think. Could it be her? No, she looks too different. What if she's right? Could it be a trick of the light? No._

I pondered, stumped (which was a hard thing to do to me since I'm Athenian), as I returned to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>RR, and enjoy!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week had been good. It was Friday now, and people argued over what team we'd be on for capture the flag.

"No, they took classes with us, therefore making them on our team!"

"We'll there are more of you!"

"But what about the fact that WE TRAINED THEM!"  
>The arguing kept going on, and I was ready to phase and rip someone's head off, but Embry pushed me back. Finally Chiron, noticing our growing anger, trotted up, holding a drachma.<p>

"Okay, Annabeth, you pick- heads or tails?" He asked,

"Um, heads."

He tossed the coin up, it landing on a picture of Olympus. Tails.

"Damn." she muttered,

The other cabins, Ares, Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate, Nemisis, Hermes, Nike, Dionyus, and Hephaeustus cabin cheered. The Pack (**A/N, from now on, unless its stated otherwise, Alex refferring to the pack will include herself. Thanks.)** looked agitated as Chiron quickly ushers the kids away. Now we have relaxation time. There was a knock on the cave's wall and I allowed visitors to enter the cabin. This was a new trick I learned to let other non-wolves in. Annabeth came storming in, and grabbed my collar. With some unseen strength and my unreadiness, she dragged me out of the cave. I heard Quil behind me, trying to pull me away, but damn this girl was strong. When she loosened her grip I phased back, gently, for me, pushing her back so I could re-enter the cave. I ran in, her screaming in agitation at my stubborness. I phased back.

_What the hell was that?_

_I have no clue. Annabeth probably had one of her smartical moments where she needs someone new's confirmation about something stupid. She'll get over it._

The rest of the pack laughed, and we got onto a game of wrestling. I beat Leah by a hair, her grudgingly giving up after I pinned her for the fifth time. The rest of the pack, however, was not so easy. I ended up losing after the second match to Embry, and I sighed, laying my head down on my paws. Another knock on the door, agitated, and my supreme hearing could her Annabeth yelling,

"So help me, if you do not let me in I will not hesitate to get someone from the Hecate cabin!"

I wolfy-shrugged, leaving her to be that way. I looked at Jake and asked if we should have the backup plan in order and he nodded. I got up and rolled the large boulder out with my paws, sealing the doorway. More angry banging and Annabeth shouted,

"Gods, let me in!" A huge crash and the boulder exploded, a Hecate camper next to the Athenian looking tired. Annabeth stormed forward and grabbed me by the ear- my weak spot. I howled and yipped, trying to get away. The pack got up, growling at this stupid camper to let go, but she pulled me out of the cabin.

_Help!_

_We're trying! _

_Follow us!_

_Okay!_

She continued to pull me and climbed onto my back, whispering to me, "If you don't go now I will not hesitate to yank your ear off."

I ran off, her steering my by tugs on my ears. I had an idea. In mid stride, I stopped and she flew off, hitting her butt on the ground with a _thump._ I growled at her and ran off. It was then I slammed into Seth, who had been trailing us. I fell over, exclaiming,

_Sorry!_

_S'okay._

_I ditched her. C'mon, lets split before she catches up to us. I like having both ears._ My huge frame shuddered. We ghosted through the forests, and I asked Seth a question,

_Hey, what's imprinting? I've heard it here and there in the mind link._

He hesitated, _It's where the whole basis of your life leaves the Earth itself. It's where it's not gravity holding you to this earth. It's the person you imprinted on. It's like all of those strings that tied you to life- snip. Snip, snip snip. But a thousand steel cables tie themselves to that person. You would do anything, whether it be just a big brother, a best friend, a lover, whatever it is, even suicide as long as they'd be happy. But you don't feel trapped, you feel happy. Used._

_Like love at first sight?_

_Kind of, but stronger. So strong, you'd die if they rejected you. If they died, you would die. It's like they're your lifeline._

It sounded familiar.

_What if I imprinted? We swore off romance._

_I don't know,_ He said, deathly serious.

We entered the pavillion of camp and re-entered the cabin, right as the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. Good, I was starving! You think a quarter of your weight is a lot to eat? A full grown wolf eats at least 75%! And I'm a toddler compared to them. We gorged ourselves, food always re-appearing on our plates thanks to Olympus and Artemis, who knew of our huge apetite.

And then it happened. I turned around, seeing a camper from the Apollo cabin, Riku, I think his name was, and our eyes met. The strangest feeling overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short guys. But what do you think's gonna happen? :3 What's 'she' gonna do, if you know who 'she' is. <strong>

**~pugs~**


	7. Chapter 7

Snip, snip, snip. Everything, my family, Artemis, the hunt, Camp, the gods, everything, that tied me to this earth- gone. Snip, snip, snip. But a thousand steel cables, unbreakable by the mightiest god, attached himself to this random Apollo boy, who looked as confused as I did.

I heard a gasp behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake, who was surprised to see me have imprinted.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I breathed,

Confused, he replied, "Name's Riku."

Jake came to my rescue, and walked him over to a quiet corner of the camp. As he explained what had happened, he actually responded better than I would imagine. He smiled, which made my day, and nodded, and I could tell that he wouldn't reject me. He was _my_ Riku. Not anyone else's.

Riku walked over to me, and using all of my willpower to pull my eyes away from my imprint's amazing face, golden blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes the color of the evening sky, and looking at them made you feel like being in total bliss. I shot a thankful look to Jake, who smiled and nodded. A flash to my left tore my eyes away from Riku, who had been staring at me as well. Standing there, was a fuming Artemis, who was giving my imprint a death glare. I had to defend him. Running a few paces back and phasing, I crouched protectively over Riku, who was confused.

"How dare you! You got in a relationship with a Hunter! Boys! For that I will kill you!"

I hissed, not letting anyone touch my Riku. She looked at my sympathetically, "I know it will be hard, but you can get over him. You can! Let me kill him, so that you may not get side-tracked."

I hissed again, ready to attack the goddess if she threatened to kill my imprint. She sighed,

"Don't make me do this, Alex."

I was about to pounce when she flicked her hand to the side. An invisible anvil hit me in the gut, my form flying to the right.

"Don't touch Alex!" Riku snarled, drawing his sword, ready to charge a goddess.

She shot an arc of deadly green power at him. Riku crumpled.

**(The following is a songfic for, Love Hurts, by Yiruma. .com/watch?v=M-6S1mGAS3Y)**

I failed. I failed. How could I have failed? I phased and ran to him, shaking him, like he would actually get up. His heartbeat faltered, stuttering as it beat its last before silencing forever.

"No! You have to live! No." I choked out, I looked at Artemis, shocked pain running across my face,

"How dare you! You killed him!" We were drawing a crowd now. "How could you?" The camper's faces looked horrified at what she had done. Some tried to step forward to comfort me, but the pack stopped them, knowing I could phase at any moment. I looked with grief at what she had done, Riku's limp body in my arms. "How?" I choked. Horror washed over her face, realizing what could happen now. I could die. I _would die_.

"Alex, I..." I stopped her, by shouting,

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE NOT THE SMALLEST AMOUNT SORRY! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED _MY _RIKU! HE JUST DIED IN MY ARMS!" I sobbed. She attempted to speak, but Leah intervened, ice running through her words,

"You should leave. _Now._ She'll probably kill you. I know I would."

She attempted to speak while I worked over a corpse, trying everything I could to get him back to life.

"Alex, I didn't..."

I shook now, and slowly felt myself phase. Running off into the woods and blocking my thoughts, I went for the border. I was dying anyways. Might as well die alone, now that I had no purpose.

**(Songfic ends at 2:04.)**

* * *

><p>(Artemis POV)<p>

How could I have been so stupid? I thought he was just a regular _boy_, not her imprint! Gods I was incompetent! I ran after her, her form flickering as she weaved in and out of the trees. She shot a hurt look at me and crossed the camp border, jumping over the 50 foot wide river that went into Canada with ease.

I stopped, knowing I couldn't catch her, for now, and sat down, exasperated.

_No, you did the right thing. He would have heartbroken her. It's good I ended him then. _The logical side of me reasoned,

_No! You killed your own daughter's imprint. Bad. Very, very bad. She'll probably kill herself now. How could you be so stupid? _The moral side of me reasoned. I held me head in my hands, confused by my sheer idiodicy, and heard another wolf enter the small clearing I was at.

I looked up to see Leah, who phased and sat down next to me, looking devastated,_._

_"_She's going to die." She whispered,

"I know," I said quietly. I was about to hit myself at my idiocy. "I didn't know..."

She snapped, "How could you now know what had happened? Could you not see the happiness in her eyes?"

I thought back to the moment. Something seemed off in her multicolored irises. A streak of something, unreal almost, like gold, appeared when she looked at him. Was that it?

"I did not know... I thought he was just another boy..."

She got up, looking at me coldly, "I'm going to go see if I cannot stop my little sister from committing suicide. Goodbye." She said, stiffly. She phased and jumped the river, following the scent of wolf to the north. I flashed back to Olympus, and sat at my throne, depressed.

What could I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to my Beta, cder3 ! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Pain was all I felt. Cold, unbearable pain. I knew she was behind me, darting around the trees, but I would not look at her cruel face. I had to. So she could remember it was her fault for her best unnoficial Hunter and goddess' death. I leaped over the cliff, swiftly landing onto the rocky surface a hundred yards away. It was pouring now; sleet fell so hard that any mortal's eyes would be blinded at the precipitation. I felt huge tears welling up in my eyes to know that he was gone. The one that held me to this horrible place had vanished.

Phasing, I found myself back in our Guardian's uniform. I felt a shift at my neck. Touching the once foreign object, I now realized it was my necklace. In anger, I ripped the choker off, and hurled it off the cliff. I would not be the slave of Artemis anymore. No. Only my overly-hot temperature kept me from getting phnemonia as I stared at the gray shoreline for hours.

I couldn't blink; I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep; I couldn't _think _right. He was gone.

* * *

><p>(Change PoV, guess who?)<p>

I stared through my one-way Iris message at this poor girl. How could Artemis be so cruel? I think I should have a girl to girl talk with Alexandra.

* * *

><p>(Switcharoonie! Once again, guess!)<p>

My grey fur bristled against the sleet as I weaved through the thick forest. My eyes scanned for anything that could resemble fur. Nothing. After an hour's search, I sat down.

_Nothing, guys. She's gone._

There was silence, but I felt the shared pain of the newest pack member's disappearance. She was only like, 12, too. Oh my gods. I just realized that unless we find her, she'll be stuck alone forever. Gods, I hate Artemis! Stupid immortality... We can't die, can we? Not even suicide.

_You're right. Meet me at Camp. _

I immediately followed his orders; he was the Alpha.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at Artemis' camp. Phasing, the pack gathered in an open circle.

"We're screwed." I said sadly.

"No. We're not screwed. We need to find her."

The one person on the gods' green planet I did not want to see joined our little conversation right then and there. "It's no use. My sheer stupidity. Almost as stupid as a male... The only way to restore her inner self is to bring Riku back."

Jacob looked slightly mad. "Why should we believe you?"

Artemis cast a cold glare to him, flares of blue lighting her brown eyes. "It would be best to hold your tongue, _boy." _

Jacob scowled, but shut up. Good idea.

"We need to find her first."

We nodded.

"Go." She commanded, and we all phased to find our sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Pathetically short. Sorry. Not feelin' it today. Just had to update.<strong>

**~pugs**


	9. Chapter 9

_No reason to live, no reason to die,_

_No reason to stand, no reason to lie._

_Anywhere I go, it just isn't right._

_Knowing he's gone,_

_There is not light in this world,_

_I wrestle,_

_I struggle,_

_I fight,_

_With the master of death himself,_

_But he does not give in,_

_For a goddess' mistake,_

_No, I cannot win._

_I try, but fail,_

_Such countless times,_

_And compose,_

_This list of rhymes._

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry I failed him._

_I'll see you in Elysium._

* * *

><p><strong>Story challenge! What's Alex trying to say in her poem? Be sure to include which line you're talking about.<strong>

**Winner will be PM'd by next Wednesday! If I don't get enough review I'll skip another week, so hurry! You want to win, I promise!**


	10. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


End file.
